It is known to provide a mechanism for enabling an authorized driver to enter a code into a vehicle to put the vehicle into a “valet mode”. One example of this type of implementation is disclosed directly below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,070 to Drori et al. provides a vehicle security system having a secure valet/programming switch. To either enter the system valet mode, or select a function via the valet/programming switch, the user must first enter a valid personal access code via the switch. To prevent an intruder from deciphering the personal code by trying various codes, the system ignores, after a preset number of successive invalid entries, further switch inputs for a preset period of time. When attempts to decipher the code are detected, the alarm is tripped, and the siren will sound. To accommodate various drivers of the same vehicle, more than one valid code can be stored in the system. Any of the personal access codes may be changed any time, but after the user's present code is entered.